Alucinado
by Magdi.Malfoy
Summary: La perfección alcanzo su clímax, cuando sus manos activaron hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas y el roce de sus labios detuvo mi corazón. ¿Podía amarse más? -Sonreí- era completamente imposible.


Alucinado ~

Estaba lloviendo aquella mañana. Los continuos goterones que se desprendían del cielo, besaban los cristales de la ventana, formando pequeños riachuelos en las aceras. El susurro gélido del viento acariciaba las calles, helando todo a su paso con una suave escarcha.

De pie –junto al escritorio- apile y clasifique carpetas y un sin fin de papeles, revisando de vez en cuando la pantalla del ordenador portátil. Sintiendo un calor oscilante acercarse desde la cocina.

Una humeante taza de café apareció ante mí, en el instante en que un par cálido de brazos me abrazaban por la espalda. Sonreí -acariciando su brazo- acerque la taza hasta mis labios, bebiendo un largo trago.

-café con chocolate- murmure girando, sin separarme de su abrazo.

-mi favorito- murmuro sonriendo picara, mientras se inclinaba sobre la punta de sus pies y aprisionaba mis labios con los suyos –buenos días-

-buenos días- conteste rozando su coronilla con mis labios y acunando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-que no es temprano para estar trabajando- me acuso con la vista fija en los cristales de la ventana.

-lo sé- bese su cabello –pero sólo estaba terminando lo que alguien interrumpió anoche- gesticule con calma, sintiendo su mejilla arder contra mi pecho.

-uhm- se retorció en mis brazos, presionando mis labios, a modo de disculpa-

-además Alice quiere saber cuando puedes pasar por la tienda a buscar unos vestidos que ha dejado para ti-

Una sonrisa traviesa curvos la comisura de mis labios, ante la tensión que domino los músculos de su cuerpo.

-tu hermana no deja de tratarme como una muñeca de trapo, ni cuando se encuentra al otro lado del mundo- protesto, apretando los puños en mi espalda.

-lo siento-susurre junto a su pequeña oreja –aunque siempre es más divertido quitarlos…-

-¡Edward!- dijo golpeando suavemente mi pecho.

Hice un mohín.

-perdón por amarte con locura- dije fingiéndome herido.

Rió con ganas, contagiándome con sus melodiosas carcajadas.

-yo también te amo- murmuro mirándome fijo con aquel hermoso par de estanques color chocolate.

Permanecimos un rato –muy lago- abrazados en completo silencio, mirando absortos el deslizar de las gotas por los cristales, bajo un suave crepitar.

-estas temblando-gesticule ante el suave temblor de su cuerpo contra el mío.

-no es nada-susurro aumentando la presión de sus brazos entorno a mi –me gusta esto- dijo besando mi pecho.

-lo se- murmure en su cabello, estrujándola en mis brazos

Se retorció lentamente en mis brazos –subiendo sus manos por mi espalda- busco mis labios. Rozándolos apenas con la carne dulce de los suyos, pero despertando hasta la más recóndita de las células de mi cuerpo.

Deposité –a tientas- la taza sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Contando con ambas manos, la apreté contra mi pecho, recorriendo cada curva de su espalda.

Mi lengua recorrió suavemente sus labios –saboreando cada contorno del camino- consiguiendo separarlos y entrar en su boca. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica sacudió mi sistema nervioso cuando mi lengua se entrelazo a la suya, recorriendo y degustando cada resquicio de su boca segundos más tarde.

Sus manos subieron por mi pecho hasta mi rostro, apretándolo contra el suyo –tanto- que apenas y respirábamos.

Tras un par de besos cortos, deje rodar mis labios por su rostro, para caer –luego- cuello abajo hasta el escote de su camisón y regresar a sus labios lentamente, sintiendo sus dedos revolver mi cabello.

Su risa musical canto en mis oídos, en respuesta al cosquilleo que mi respiración entrecortada generaba en su piel. Espire mi aliento en su cuello, deleitándome con el estremecimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío y el leve gemido de su boca.

Mis manos juguetearon con el nudo de su bata, sonriendo –triunfante- al conseguir soltarlo y deslizar la suave tela por sus hombros y sentir la piel desnuda de sus brazos erizarse ante mis caricias.

Sus manos hicieron lo propio, inmiscuyéndose –sin esfuerzos- en mi bata abierta, recorrieron mi pecho y abdomen. Robándome un suave gemido al sentir sus boca lamer y mordisquear mi cuello, dejando un rastro de besos por mi pecho, mientras sus manos jugaban –en mi cadera- con el borde de mis boxers.

Busque su boca con apremio, fundiendo mis labios en los suyos, perdiendo el aliento en cada envestida de mis labios en los suyos. Acariciando su cabellera –con aroma a fresas- descendí por su cintura hasta su cadera, apegándola más a mí. Jadeo en mi boca, prendiendo mi mirada en la suya, deslizando suavemente sus uñas por mi espalda.

Mordí –juguetona y lentamente- su labio inferior, introduciendo mi mano entre sus rizos y alzándola con la otra por la cadera. Sonriendo entre sus labios, al sentir sus piernas rodear mi cintura.

"_Ha empezado todo, era tu capricho"_

Mi corazón tronaba eufórico –como la primera vez-. No importaba cuantas veces la tuviese en mis manos y al alcance de mi boca, las sensaciones que despertaba en mí siempre eran nuevas, trastornantemente fuertes, embriagantes y placenteramente adictivas.

El temor, los pudores y las dudas, se habían perdido mucho tiempo atrás. Después de todo, lo nuestro había iniciado en respuesta a una fuerte atracción, traducida a simples encuentros casuales –carentes por completo de compromisos-. Por el sólo hecho de satisfacer la necesidad que sentíamos por el otro.

"_yo no me fiaba, era solo sexo"_

Pero la necesidad se había visto reemplazada por algo más fuerte, más calante y apremiante que la atracción sexual. El deseo de amar y ser amado, había echado raíces y crecido, convirtiéndonos en cómplices de nuestras más locas fantasías, arrastrándolas a la realidad.

Forjando así de la mano, una relación única y enloquecedoramente adictiva –impidiéndonos prescindir de la mirada o sonrisa del otro por un periodo considerable de tiempo-. Consiguiendo integrar –de una maravillosa manera- esa loca necesidad y deseo que sentíamos por el otro, en una entrega completa e incondicional. Que sobrepasaba –con creces- la mera obtención de placer, aprendiendo a decir _"te amo"_ más allá de las palabras.

"_mas que es el sexo, una actitud_

_como el arte en general, así lo he comprendido"_

Camine –con ella en mis brazos- hasta sentir el borde de la cama rozar mi pierna. Me miro sonriente, sin cortar por completo el contacto entre nuestros labios. Correspondí su sonrisa, recorriendo sus muslos tersos para colar mis manos bajo la suave tela de su camisa y acariciar la piel oculta de su espalda.

-Edward…-jugueteo en mi oreja, bajando lenta su boca por mi cuello.

-¿mm?-fue todo cuando pude decir, besando la piel de su hombro.

-ámame-dijo chocando su mirada contra la mía, besándome luego de una forma que -por el bienestar de mi corazón y mi sistema nervioso- debería estar prohibida.

Como si necesitase que lo dijera. Ella era la razón de mi existencia y amarla era mi única obligación, era algo que hacía de por si de forma automática e imnconciente. Amarla era más simple y natural que respirar.

-siempre- susurre en su boca, depositándola –con el mayor de los cuidados- sobre la cama, contorneando con mis dedos la forma de sus brazos.

Y así lo hice, aumentando la fuerza de mis manos en su cuerpo y el apremio de mi boca. Demostrando mi amor y fascinación por ella en nuestro propio lenguaje, que prescindía de palabras.

"_estoy aquí"_

Recorrí su cuerpo –en toda su extensión- lentamente por sobre la tela de su camisón, antes de coger el borde, que reposaba provocativo sobre su muslo y alzarlo con agilidad, manteniendo sus manos sujetas –por las muñecas- a ambos lados de su cabeza con las mías.

El maravilloso espectáculo de su torso desnudo bajo mi, corto mi aliento una fracción de segundo.

Cogiendo aire, inicie mi juego, llevando primero mis labios hasta los suyos, soltando en ellos un pequeño suspiro, rozando apenas la piel dulce de sus labios entreabiertos. Sonriendo –maliciosamente- al rozar su comisura y subir por su nariz hasta su frente, descendiendo –lento- por su coronilla a la piel ardiente de su pómulo, saltando de ahí a sus manos.

Lamí y bese cada uno de sus dedos, soltando un suspiro contra la piel rosácea de su palma. Marque –con un sinfín de besos – mi lento descenso por su muñeca, antebrazo, el hueco de su codo, recorriendo ansioso el camino restante. Ganándome un confortante gemido al morder su hombro.

Volví a sus labios, besándolos largamente esta vez –sintiendo el calor y el deseo derretir mis venas- antes de deslizarme cuello abajo –siguiendo el ritmo agitado de su aorta-. Solté sus manos, concentrándome en la nueva atracción que se presentaba ante mí, viendo –fascinado- como se enroscaban en el edredón ante el roce de mi respiración y caricias de mis labios por la piel tersa de sus pechos.

Mantuve mi tortura hasta que el sabor dulce de sus pechos me hostigó en la boca, aumentando mi deseo y excitación.

Continué mi descenso, rozando mis labios por el prominente hueso de su cadera, al deslizar de ella su braga y quitarla completamente.

Deshice mi camino, en una desesperada búsqueda por sus labios –sin distracciones esta vez- llegando a ellos en tiempo record, acallando en ellos un gemido al sentir sus manos perderse por mi espalda.

Rodó, sentándose ahorcajas sobre mis abdominales, cobrando todos los gemidos robados a sus labios, con las caricias de sus manos –que retorcían hasta mis huesos- y el roce sabroso de sus labios por mi cuerpo. Librándose –en una ínfima fracción de tiempo- de mis boxers.

La acerque a mi por la cintura, alcanzado sus labios, la bese con el loco desenfreno que gritaba mi corazón eufórico, sin detener el ritmo de las caricias que nuestras manos propinan en el cuerpo del otro.

El roce de sus labios fue locura pura y adrenalina en torbellinos por mis venas, fue una corriente eléctrica que traspaso su piel y que quemo –placenteramente- en la mía. Fue la cuota justa de placebo en mi sistema, animando -a límites incalculables- la loca alucinación que su piel despertaba en lo más hondo de mi, prendiendo en llamas mi alma.

Era completa y excitantemente increíble la sensación que el calor de su aliento, el aroma de su cuerpo y el sabor de sus labios despertaban en mí a cada segundo. Simplemente las palabras capaces de expresarlo no existían, aun no habían sido inventadas.

La perfección alcanzo su clímax, cuando sus manos activaron hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas, detenido –por unos segundos- el latido de mi corazón, con el roce enfermizo y trastórnate de sus labios de seda por mi piel.

_-¿podía amarse más?- _Sonreí, era completa y totalmente imposible. No había en el universo un ser que amase más que nosotros en aquel instante mágico y extasiante.

Rodé -quedando sobre ella- sin conseguir separar mis labios de entre los suyos. Gimiendo ante el roce de su cadera contra mi cuerpo. Besándola –una vez más- entre en ella, amándola con todas mis fuerzas.

Nos amamos –de la forma más maravillosa y perfecta en que sabíamos hacerlo- llenándonos de cortos besos y mordiscos, al sentir el estremecimiento del otro, que presagiaba la llegada del placer máximo que podíamos lograr en el otro, sobrepasando todo límite permitido.

-te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- murmure –al recuperar el aliento- entre cada beso, descendiendo por su cuello, hasta alcanzar la curva de su cintura.

-yo más- murmuro, alzando mi rostro entre sus manos rumbo al suyo.

Sonreí ante lo imposible de aquello, acariciando su espalda –perlada de sudor- enredando mis dedos en los rizos castaños de su cabello, al rodar y dejarla sobre mí.

Cerré los ojos –conteniendo un gemido- al sentir sus dientes cerrarse –suaves- en mi hombro y su cuerpo moverse lento contra el mío. Sus labios acallaron el gemido que no fui capaz de contener, acariciando dulcemente mi rostro. Recurriendo así a nuestra más efectiva forma de confesar nuestro amor.

-te amo, te amo Edward Cullen- suspiro en mi oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-te amo Bella Swan- susurre devorando su cuello entre sus risas, mientras rodábamos abrazados por la cama.

"_escúchame si trato de insistir, aguanta soportándome,_

_mas te amo, te amo, te amo._

_Soy pesado, me santiguo, mas te amo"_

.

.

.

Fin!

……………………………………… : : …………………………………………..

**Holap!**

**Y bueno, he aquí otra locura de mi mente, que nació en respuesta a mi falta de creatividad para continuar Night ^^**

**Los trozos de canción, son de la canción **_**Alucinado **_**de Tiziano Ferro, la cual me encanta y recuerda muchos momentos románticos con mi novio a quien dedico este cap. **

**Espero me hagan saber su opinión, comentarios, criticas –de la forma más constructiva ^^- o lo que deseen en un review. **

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**Se cuidan! **

**Besotes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AdioZ**


End file.
